The paper flower
by Joanna Davis
Summary: She hated me, but I loved her. Even when I was sure she was mine... I was proved I had to fight for my angel and never let the flower wither... NagatoxKonan, a little YahikoxKonan while they were still at the Academy, a little AU..
1. Blood

The paper flower

**Another fanfic I started just to see if I can take it to the end. I have never written anything about PeinxKonan, so this is the first time. This plot takes place while they were still in the Academy, and they weren't friends and Yahiko… Okay, ppl, just think it was a random class and they were there without knowing anything about eachother, okay! **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Konan's P.O.V:**

Huh, another day in school. I didn't really care about the classes, because I couldn't do anything of the normal techniques. Everyone thought I was a failure as a shinob and I should give up and become an artist or something like this. I drew a lot, I painted a lot, I decorated a lot, I hand-made stuff a lot. I could barely walk up a tree. No one understood me and my art.

Everyone mocked me. Well, at least that was when they were around Nagato.

Nagato was the coolest guy in the class. All girls drooled over him, all guys wanted to be his friends and envied him for his powers. He seemed to know every jutsu before we learned it. He was called Pein.

And I don't know why, but he seemed to hate me. Though I never heard him saying anything about me, I knew by the way he looked at me he had something for me. The whole class knew this and they kept pretending to hate me too only to be his friends. What a stupidity. I swear, if I didn't want to revenge my parents I'd quit this dream, of becoming a shinobi.

There they all were, Nagato and his group! There were only boys, giving me hateful glares.

"Hello, Konan-chan." Nagato greeted me. I looked at him long – was he trying to make me embarrassed or something? Or was a joke between him and his guys?

"Hello, Nagato-kun." I replied.

"Hey, idiot, better call him Pein-sama!" one of his friends yelled, and I cringed a little.

"If not?" I said, though all my instincts were telling me to shut up…

And a punch came out of nowhere, directed to my stomach. It hit me fully and I felt the taste of blood as I coughed it up on the ground. Immediately all Nagato's friends were around me, kicking, hitting, swearing and calling my name. I looked up a little and saw _he _wasn't doing anything. Just looking down as I was beaten. With his eyes almost closed. Like compassion.

But he could never feel compassion, because he could never feel something that sounded so nice.

Eventually, all guys parted away and looked down at me how I hugged my bruised bloody knees to my chest protectively.

"Did you get enough, bitch?" that loud-mouthed one asked.

I shook my head as a 'yes.' I really had enough of their hate. For my whole life. Since Nagato and I became enemies I had no smile plastered on my face anymore like I used to, and my nights were haunted by nightmares, every single one of them having Nagato's cold emotionless eyes within.

"Now be a good bitch and kiss Pein-sama's feet!"

What did he just say?

"No need. Let's go." I heard _his _voice. He must have some sort of a sadistic pleasure seeing me bloody and pained like this. He likes himself a lot, so he likes pain a lot… lame, just lame.

I stood up after they left, and tried up not to collapse to the ground because of the soreness. All my muscles were aching, as well as my head. I felt my temple pulsing, and as I put my hand there I felt a bath of blood. One of those kicks must have crushed my temple. Nothing new. If I were to count the number of bruises, wounds and generally injuries I got because of Nagato I'd lose the count somewhere around a million.

I went to the bathroom, where all the other girls ignored me and then started gossiping about how cool 'Pein-sama' was because he kicked my ass. While I washed the blood I kept wondering why he had never hit me and let others do his dirty job. Probably he felt too superior to dirty his hands with my blood.

I hated him. But I loved he didn't hit me. But still I hated him. I hated him. Forever.

**Any thoughts?**


	2. Lust

The paper flower

**I don't own Naruto. I only own this new bookshelf! Yay!**

**Pein's P.O.V:**

Why did she hate me… I loved her! I loved the way her blue hair was shading her beautiful amber eyes, the way her hands worked steadily on anything her artistic mind wanted to create, the way she was so independent… She was the only one who defied me, and I loved this courage more than I'd ever love anything else. All the others weren't trustworthy… That's why I wanted her to hate them! I kept telling the guys to be bad with her so she could notice I was nice to her, and didn't do anything to harm her! All the others hurt her, but I was always there. She could have called for help, and I'd kick everyone's asses just for her.

Konan.

My love.

My angel.

The one who has been in my dreams for a few years. Seeing her smile.

That's all I wanted.

See her smile.

Why didn't she? I remember the first days of Academy, when she used to smile to everyone. That's when I had decided I wanted her. So no one except for me should be friendly with her.

Everytime I had seen a boy around her I'd beat the blood hell out of him, but she never noticed this. She only noticed I was aggressive. And got away from me. But I wanted to impress her! I mean, aren't girls impressed by the strength of a guy. All other girls are. But she's not normal. She's special.

And she's mine.

My Angel.

My red moon.

My Akatsuki.

My… Konan.

But how could I approach her without her running away? How could I make her say my name, so sweet, the only one who calls my name…

There were a few people who ever called me by my own name– my mother, who died calling my name while I couldn't do anything to help her, and Konan, who pays with a beating from my supposed-friends for everytime she calls me Nagato.

The two main persons in my life I loved. My mother, who is now dead and gone away… and my angel.

Konan.

All I wanted was to tell her what I felt, but every time I wanted to tell her something I froze, and completely different words came out. I only wished I could find the courage to face her sad amber eyes and tell her I lived only for her, only to see her.

Her smile.

Her tears.

Her voice. Calling my name. Defying me.

Standing up for herself and never caring about the world.

She was so strong, so independent, so… angelic… so pure…

She was a dream come true, like the song of a million angels, like the whispers of a million rains cleaning the hate in the world…

Konan… my love… my life…

**Full of emotion, right…? Song of inspiration: dunno sure how it's called, but I think it's Beautiful and wild or something like this… Dunno who sings it, I heard it on the radio and this fanfic popped into my mind.**

**If anyone recognizes the song, let me know…;D**

**Any thoughts?**


	3. Flowers

The paper flower

**Three chappies in a day, I****'m so proud of myself! This is the last chappy. I have just realized I've been thinking too much about how I tended to act when I was young, like Pein and Konan are in this story… and probably this inspired me for the weird logic Pein uses. **

**The part where he worships Konan is simply my imagination which thinks about what I'd like a boy to tell me. So, guys tell those things to your girlfriends and you'll have her mesmerized! ;-)**

**I don't own Naruto. Though I have as many flashbacks as the originals show :D**

**Konan's P.O.V:**

No teacher seemed to care my clothes were full of blood, and some of the wounds didn't close completely. Still, I would keep calling tat boy on his name, because if I didn't everyone would think I feared him. If I thought better, I really feared him, because I knew nothing about him.

Nothing.

I hated him knowing nothing about him. So why did I hate him? I hated someone and didn't know why? I had to find out more about him.

Just right. He was coming towards my desk in the far corner of the class. Without any of his guys. As I looked out of the window and saw they were playing something violent with each other in the Academy's yard.

"Hello, Konan-chan." …now that I think I never heard someone call my name so carefully, almost worshipping…? since my parents died.

"Hello, Nagato-kun." I said just like I did this morning and got beaten up. Again. But this time, though I was all tensed and ready to run, nothing happened. I have just called his name and I wasn't punished for this.

"May I sit down here?" he lightly gestured towards the empty seat near me. It was not something new no one wanted to stay with me, but now Nagato, the coolest guy in the class, wanted to sit by me. Still I hated him, but I wanted to find a reason to hate him… so I had to talk to him.

"Yeah…"

"I've been wondering… what do you think about me?" he asked, looking very nervous.

Really? An ass, a hole, the two combined? An I, a diot, the two combined? "Won't say anything you can use against me. But you? What do you think about me?"

**Pein's P.O.V:**

What I thought about her? What I felt towards her? Only adoration. She was my Goddess. And I wanted to be her God. I wanted to have the world only for the two of us.

"I… I…" but then the idiots that call themselves my friends entered the class noisily and started looking around for me.

When they spotted me in the back of the class, they came as noisily.

"Whoah, Pein-sama, why are you with the bitch? Hey, idiot, why do you dare look at him?" one of them said, and almost slapped her in the face.

Almost.

A hand caught his wrist.

My hand.

To protect Konan. My Goddess. My Angel.

**Konan's P.O.V:**

Nagato had just stopped that loudmouth from hitting me. Why? Why did he do this! Didn't he like seeing me hurt?

I watched amazed as he fought all guys there by himself, yelling something about them touching his precious angel. When they crawled away bloody and bruised, just like I was, he turned to me.

For a moment he seemed dangerous with blood on his hands and with that expression plastered on his face, but his eyes turned warm when he met mine.

"Konan, I wanted to tell you something for a while, but I couldn't think of a way to tell you. So until I found the courage to tell you I had to keep everyone away from you. This is why everyone dislikes you- I wanted to have you just for me. Please understand.

I adore you.

I live for you.

I want to see you smile.

I want you to stay by my side forever.

You're my red moon, my Akatsuki.

You're my angel." he said, looking with love at me.

Then he gave me a paper flower. Made from origami. When I took it in my hands I felt a warmth like I've never felt before. I put it in my hair and instinctively waved some handsigns.

I heard Nagato shout in surprise. I felt paper ruffling near me and saw I had two huge paper wings. Like those of an angel.

I looked happily at Nagato. I have found my way of the ninja! I threw my arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you!" I whispered in his ear.

"Will you stay by my side forever?"

"Yes."

Nagato.

My love.

My God.

**So this is it. Feelings tend to change very easily when hormones aren't really settled up. Happy end. Yay!**

**A story made in one day. Cool!**

**Any thoughts? **


	4. Jealousy

The paper flower

**Unbelievable enough, NoOneXIII really liked this and requested a continuation. So here it is… and I decided to create a mini-plot… and Yahiko comes in the scene! Y'all who know me already guessed what I'm going to create, but… they're too young here for me to write my favorite things…XD So… here we go!**

**Konan's P.O.V:**

Incredibly enough, after I found my special ability, I was able to defeat everyone in my class… except for Nagato. I didn't challenge him, nor did he do something to provoke me. All teachers were impressed and started acknowledging me. All this attention was overwhelming for me… I was used to living shadowed by others. I didn't know very well who was good to be my friend and who wasn't… I mean, before Nagato and I cleared things up, everyone hated me. Now, they didn't. What was I supposed to do?

During an hour at the Academy, while I was working on a three-headed crane origami model, the teacher entered being followed by a orange-haired kid about our age. My desk mate and best friend and possibly the boy I kinda liked, Nagato, looked very interested at him. As well as I knew him, he was trying to decide whether he was a threat to 'his angel', an opponent or a friend.

"Class, this is Yahiko. He'll be joining us. Why don't you tell us a few things about yourself, son?" the teacher said, and the new boy stepped in front of him and looked defiantly at each of us.

"My dream is to become the god of the world and stop all violence and create peace!" he declared. I saw Nagato's fist clenching on the wood of the desk, so I touched his arm slightly to make him relax. He met my golden eyes and nodded vaguely, his attention concentrated on Yahiko.

"Okay… but what is your birthday, your skills, your clan…?" the teacher asked, caught a little off guard by the boy's unusual statement.

"My birthday is on the 20th of February, and I have a water release chakra type. And my parents are dead." he said, and not even a small emotion of sorrow getting through his words. He had the same birthday as me. What was that supposed to mean?

"Okay. I see there's an empty place by Konan over there, why don't you take that seat?" A murmur of surprise could be heard in the whole class. The desks were for three persons, but usually only Nagato and I would share a desk in the back of the class. No one else dared to mess with us, after all they've done to me and after all the fake behavior they showed to Nagato. But this Yahiko just shrugged off and collapsed heavily on the chair by me. After analyzing me a little (and making me blush), he took the origami crane I had just finished in his hands and then simply studied it too.

"You're talented." he said, and I nodded slightly. "I'm Yahiko. You're?"

"Konan. Pleased to meet you." I said, grasping the hand he offered me.

"And I'm Nagato, her best friend and the one who makes sure she isn't hurt." guess who decided to join the conversation using the ice-cold-voice.

"Hey, dude." Yahiko said, apparently not worried about the silent threat in Nagato's voice.

The teacher coughed a few times, like he always did in order to get our attention. "As you all know, the charity ball is approaching with alert steps, and you all should get a partner. Next weekend I'll be expecting all of you to be in the ballroom, properly dressed and arranged, and have fun. And… I see time is over for this class… See you tomorrow, then!" he greeted, then exited the classroom.

"Konan, will you go with me to the ball?" Yahiko suddenly said, and I had to mentally shake my head to realize he was talking to me.

"Ummm… yeah, sure, why not…" I answered, caught off guard.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven." he said, winked at me with a big grin on his face, then rushed to leave the classroom. Only later I realized I had a smile on my face too.

As usual, I walked with Nagato on the dark wet streets of Ame, towards the block where we lived in. He was unusually silent, but I didn't say anything. He just needed his time alone sometimes. Most of the times. He liked to just stay in the rain, getting soaked, and think on his own while watching the sky.

"Why don't you love me?" he suddenly and abruptly said, stopping in the middle of the street. "Why do you love him?"

I turned around, for once not knowing what he was talking about. "Love who?"

"The new guy. Yahiko. Why do you love him?"

"Huh? I don't love him. I think he's okay…" I said, tilting my head to a side. Why was he always exaggerating everything?

"You're going to the ball with him."

"And?"

"I wanted you to be mine. I guess I can't have you only for me…" he said, passing by me like I was a lifeless pole.

"Nagato, wait!" I said, reaching for his hand, but he snatched away from my grip and kept walking fast towards his home, leaving me on that dark street, with my eyes full of tears and a lot of worries and queries.

**So… how is this?**


	5. Confusion

The paper flower

**Whoah, as I wrote the last chappy I found inspiration! So here is the next one!**

**Nagato's P.O.V:**

I could feel the rain like it was my own heart crashing. I could feel the cold raindrops falling on her beautiful face, mixing with her tears, falling on the ground like my hopes. I turned around slightly to see Konan with her gaze following me worriedly. I could feel my glance getting harsher as I jumped up to one of the tallest towers in Ame. I just liked to stay there, in the rain, and think. Most of the times it was about Konan. Sometimes it was about the world. Almost never it was about me.

Now I was trying to think what I did wrong. Konan simply liked Yahiko more, I could feel it. It must have been because I didn't know how to tell her my feelings so far? But I did… when we got to be friends… And I suspected she liked me back, almost half as much as I loved her.

What shadowed my soul more than anything was that she used the smile she usually held for me on him. Any mortal would be charmed by that smile, and those kind golden eyes… Why…? Why did she abandon me…?

**Konan's P.O.V:**

That look he gave me… the harshness in his silver eyes… the buried emotions… it all came down thundering on my heart. I simply couldn't see what I've done wrong. I simply… betrayed him…?

I knew he loved me, and for one moment I could have said the same. He was great as a friend- trustworthy, confident, protective… sometimes too protective… and this is why I wasn't sure what to do.

But then Yahiko came along. Everything about him was overwhelming- the self-assured personality, the exuberant grin, the secure way of talking, the optimistic wink… And his dream. Being the god of the world? It was sure imposing. But I didn't think I liked him in that way, just as I wasn't so sure I liked Nagato in that way.

That's exactly how the rest of the afternoon passed. I kept dragging my feet through the small apartment I got to own after my parents had died, not really paying attention to whatever I was doing. My hands worked on the paper to make origami figurines, but I didn't really realize it. I simply made mechanically the creases and folds I had carved in my memory as well as my name. My eyes were wandering out the window looking at the endless rain that kept falling over Ame, but I didn't truly register the silver raindrops' motions. In my mind was a fog, a confusion. I couldn't focus on anything. My thought kept flying to the ball which was to take place the next day.

A whole day passed without me noticing it, and I suddenly realized, at six PM in the day of the ball, that I had to get ready. Again, I dragged my feet without any emotion to the drawer. I picked a white dress and tried it on. It had only one strap over my left shoulder, and the rest was hugging my body tightly, down to my mid-thighs, from where it was continuing with a vaporous veil. I picked some white sandals with a small heel and went on to arranging my hair. Not very special, but I changed my normal hairstyle to a central chignon on the back of my head, with my white origami flower I always wore.

_The flower Nagato gave to me._

I haven't spoken with Nagato since he left me there in the rain, though we were living in the same block of apartments. I wondered if he'd come to the ball…

Pearl earrings in my earlobes, a discrete silver necklace I had from my mother, and a white coral ring. Those were the only accessories I had, plus a belt with lapis-lazuli stones- it matched my hair and light blue makeup I usually wore.

The doorbell rang. I rushed to open it, like I always did. Until then, the only person that had ever ringed that bell was Nagato. Now… it was Yahiko, in his black suit, looking at me long. "You look great! A real goddess!" he whistled appreciatively.

"Thanks…" I said, and he took out a single white rose, which he offered to me. I took it and smelled the perfumed petals. I loved roses. "I need to get some water for this… come in." I invited him, and he shrugged and then entered my home, closing the door behind him. As usual, I got a vase of flowers which was empty and poured water into it then placed it on the table in the small living room.

"You live here on your own?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah… my parents died. Happily enough, there is no crazy mother to say 'ball day, pictures, pictures!'…" I faked a laugh, fighting the tears which usually appeared when I had to talk about my parents.

"So you're alone too…" he murmured.

"No, I have Nagato…" I answered reflexively, then bit my lower lip.

"Shall we go?"

"…yes…"

**Soooo? **


	6. Dance

The paper flower

**Srry ppl for not updating so soon, school has stolen most of my time… I barely had time to answer to PM's and do my homework… and study, because of the stupid law with 'predictive tests after two weeks of revision'… a piece of chocolate stinky cake…**

**Konan's P.O.V:**

"So, Konan-chan… say… what's up with you and that Nagato guy?" Yahiko asked while walking close to me through the damp streets of Amegakure.

"Long story… but overall he's now my best friend…." I said, feeling a claw of guilt. If only he knew how to express his thoughts…

"And? Nothing else?"

"Hard to say…" I sighed.

Did I love Nagato? Yes.

Did I want him to know? No.

Why? He'd get overprotective and possessive more than he is now. Which is a lot.

And why would I mind? Maybe because I started to care about Yahiko too.

Great…

"Do you think I did something to annoy him? Cause he didn't seem to like me too much…"

"Ummm… yes. You… try to take away his angel from him, as he'd phrase it…" I answered, shaking my head slightly.

"Angel? And that's… you?"

I nodded, only to be answered with a silence I kept all the way to the Academy. When we got to the ballroom, everyone's eyes were on us, and from the pieces of discussions that got to my ears, it was also the main subject of conversation. I guessed it was pretty obvious it'd be that way, because everyone expected me to come along at the ball by Nagato's side, as his angel, and us to be proclaimed the king and queen of the ball and live happily ever after.

Come to think, it was a scenery played in my mind several times… but the unexpected is a part of the life, though a part of a vicious life…

"Wanna dance?" Yahiko asked, holding his hand to me. As the rhythm of the melody played intruded my brain, I nodded enthusiastically. I knew a little about dance, but it brought me joy. Somehow my moves always synchronized with the beat of the song, and some of the girls had said with jealousy in their voices that my grace was inborn. "You truly are an angel…" Yahiko murmured, caressing my cheek with the tips of his fingers, making me blush.

The melody ended, and I didn't feel like dancing anymore, so Yahiko and I went to sit at one of the tables. A discussion about random things soon appeared between us, and I had almost forgotten about Nagato. Almost. Like Icould ever truly forget him….

"Would you mind if I'd excuse myself a moment or two…?" the orange-haired boy formally asked, making me smile.

"Sure, no problem…" I answered, then he stood up and walked away.

**Nagato's P.O.V:**

So she really loved him. She danced with him, she smiled to him… he caressed her cheek…. but where was I in the whole picture? The loser who watches from the distance hoping the reality were different? Her best friend who secretly loves her and wishes the other guy dropped dead?

From who I once was, the tough guy who everyone worshipped, I got to be surpassed by a new guy. And even worse- the one I loved, the one I'd give my life for, my angel, stood now by his side instead of mine.

I looked in the mirror of the restroom, only to see a stranger return my stare. He resembled strongly to me… but wasn't truly me. The same pale face, the same dark red hair, the same light purple eyes… **(see… I corrected it! Now it's purple, not grey… hope you're happy now… you know who you are…) **but still I couldn't see myself in that boy.

Suddenly, the door opened and a certain orange-head entered. I glared at him in the mirror, involuntarily clenching my fists. I felt an urge I had to suppress to kill him… at least for now…

"Yo, Nagato, right?" he asked, and I nodded once, staying tensed. "I want to talk to you. About Konan-chan." he continued.

"What about her?" I said through my gritted teeth. My nails were already pricking through the skin on my palms. His use of the affectionate honorific only made me want to slice his head off and then play ping-pong with it.

"Well, I think you're overly-possessive with her. Now she's scared to talk with anyone because she thinks you'll kill that person."

"She is loyal to me." I said, though I felt some guilt about his words. What he said was Konan-like very much, but… could there actually be some truth in his statement?

"She may be, but it's definitely not cool how you use this emotional blackmail to have her loyal to you. Just saying… and if you want to have her, you're gonna have to fight for it, 'cause I'm not giving up so easy!"

So was it, right… he wanted her too… But he couldn't. She was my angel, my Crimson Moon, my Angel, my Konan.

And this so-called Yahiko was going to learn this.

**Okay, so thanks a lot kakaaartfoevs for the inspiration… hope next chappy your hope will come true… and you won't be disappointed…=D**

**And thx to NoOneXIII for the support and everything.**

**Next chappy will probably be the last one… so…**


	7. Love

The paper flower

**The time use to write this from the 'fics notebook', as my nii-san calls it, was taken from the time for maths homework doing, so I hope you're all happy I risk getting a small mark. JK, JK… anyways I had no mood for doing geometry…**

**Konan's P.O.V:**

I was humming a song and tapping my foot while trying to create a two-headed crane from a napkin, and presumably, succeeding.

Suddenly, a very loud boom! sound blasted from the other side of the room, and a Violent Water Wave brushed everything out of its way. What was happening here?

"What do you think of me now? I'm going to be the god of this world, and I must have an angel by my side!" Yahiko's voice thundered across the room… wait a second, Yahiko? Don't you tell me he's calling me 'angel' now too…

"You want to know what I think of you? I think you're a loudmouth! And you'll never deserve her!" Nagato yelled back, sending a Lightning Dragon in Yahiko's direction **(I just wuv dragons! *happy dance*)**.It hit its direction, and his arm started bleeding badly, and he fell down on his knees clutching the wound in pain

"I'm not done! Chibaku Tensei!" Nagato shouted, and approached his palms, a dark energy sphere forming between them. Tables, ground and whatever else was around drew together around Yahiko, slowly and painfully crushing him under the weight.

"Stop!" I screamed, and Nagato immediately moved his head in my direction. For a moment, I didn't recognize him- his gaze was filled with pure rage, and he seemed like a stranger to me. Then, after he met my eyes, he turned his attention again to killing Yahiko.

Without knowing it, my body moved to my best friend and I hugged him tight. His back was pressed close to my torso , and my hands were rested on his chest. I felt his heartbeats go from furious to nervous. "Konan, you don't understand. You can never know how much I want to have you. You can never realize what you mean to me. It's… beyond anything simple words can express." he murmured to me, still tensed, but at least his hands weren't glowing of chakra anymore.

"I know. And you should know I love you too."

"Yes, but not in the way I do… you see the brother you never had in me… I see the angel I long to have in you…"

"No. Here you're wrong." I whispered, putting my head on his shoulder. "Nagato… you're my god…" I said, and only then I realized in what way I cared about Yahiko. It was him I cared for as a brother. He was cool and everything, but I preferred loyal, protective and strong guys. More exactly, a certain guy who was now in my arms…

Slowly, Nagato relazed and the number of his heartbeats also reduced. He dropped the chakra control just a few moments before Yahiko would be completely almost dead. I heard vaguely people going to help him, but I only had eyes for my god.

**As usual, final chappies are shorter. That's all. So thx for following the story so far… and thx for the reviews and faves and all.**

**KTHXBYE!*hugs and cookies***


End file.
